


I Wanted it to Be You

by MicoolandVav



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: End-Game Sterek, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoolandVav/pseuds/MicoolandVav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles finally got the girl and Derek knows he can't stick around to suffer through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted it to Be You

“Stiles!” Lydia squealed when the boy swooped her off her feet, batting her hands gently against his chest.  
He laughed, “I’m not putting you down!” He told her sternly, watching as she struggled for a moment more before giving up in a pouty huff.  
“God, will you two get a room?” Isaac grumbled, Scott and Allison chiming in their agreements.  
“Hey, I could get much worse. You just go back to your own business. After all, we are supposed to be celebrating.” Stiles told the three, glancing over at Derek as the man downed a shot, “See, Derek’s got the idea.” He said simply. Derek bared his teeth in a grumpy grimace and poured himself another.  
“Wanna share, Derek?” Allison asked, settling herself on the edge of the table.  
“Yeah! Shots shots shots!” Stiles chanted, Scott joining in enthusiastically and Isaac rolling his eyes.  
“Go for it.” Was all Derek said, crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles set Lydia back on her feet, keeping an arm around her shoulders.  
Everyone gathered around as Allison poured a shot into each of their glasses, Derek’s included.  
“To beating the Alpha’s!” Stiles raised his own glass, everyone mumbling their agreement and raising their own glasses. Each of them downed their shots, which was followed by many alcoholic drinks throughout the rest of the night.  
**  
“We’re actually going to get a room now, guys.” Stiles slurred sometime in the early morning, when the sky’s dark veil had just begun to lift.  
Everyone else set off for rooms as well, the group having stayed at Lydia’s while her parents were out of town. Lydia took Stiles’ hand and led him upstairs to her room.  
Stiles, emboldened by the booze in his system, shut the door behind them and pulled her to him, their lips meeting in a heady kiss.  
They didn’t say anything, simply gazed into each other’s eyes as Stiles slid the straps of Lydia’s dress from her shoulders. She reached back, unzipping it, allowing it to slide to the floor before reaching up and pulling Stiles’ shirt above his head. He cooperated willingly, his heart racing as he pulled Lydia flush against him.  
Her lips parted slightly as she looked up at him, her eyes big and round. Stiles smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. She stepped out of her dress, the two of them walking backwards until her knees hit the bed.  
Slowly, Stiles lowered Lydia down, reverently kissing her cheek, her collarbone, her neck. She squirmed underneath him and he paused, allowing her to find a more comfortable position. His hands took both of hers and he looked down at her, the first lights of the morning highlighting her features.  
His ensuing smile was so warm that Lydia squeezed his hands, gazing up at him with a soft smile.  
**  
Derek closed his eyes, covering them with his arm.  
 _“Derek,” the voice came from below him, soft and frightened. Nervous._  
 _“It’s okay, I’m here.” He breathed, kissing his neck gently, “You’ll be okay.” He murmured, running his tongue down the boy’s collarbone and revelling in the quiver Stiles’ body provided from the stimulation._  
 _“I-I’ve never done this before, Derek.” He moaned as Derek’s hand wrapped firmly around Stiles’ member. Derek stroked his thumb over the tip as he nipped Stiles’ shoulder, causing Stiles to whimper beneath him._  
Derek opened his eyes again, hearing Stiles’ elevated heartbeat in the room above the couch. He rolled over, settling on his stomach uncomfortably. He was fucked.  
“You’re not supposed to fall in love with people, Derek,” He murmured to himself. He was no one’s end-game. So why would he have been Stiles?  
Lydia’s aroused cries pierced through the night, only serving to accentuate Derek’s knowledge and make him infinitely more upset.  
Derek was just a thing, a one-night fling, a go-to when bored. He’d never be the be all end all of someone’s world, not like Lydia was for Stiles. Derek knew he couldn’t replace Lydia. Though, he’d hoped he could. Of course, he was proven wrong.  
Yet another reason why Derek had to leave town.  
**  
“Hey Derek, did you have fun the other night? You looked grumpy as usual, you sourwolf.” Stiles teased as he walked in the door, peering around for Derek. He knew the man was there, his car was parked out front.  
“No, Stiles. I didn’t.” Came Derek’s reply from the other room, where he was just finishing packing the last of his things. Cora was already out in the car, napping. As she likely would be throughout the entirety of their drive.  
“Wh-“ Stiles started, and Derek cringed, putting a hand up to stop Stiles.  
“I don’t want to be around while you have the time of your life with Lydia, Stiles. I’m moving on for now. Scott has Cora’s number. If anything happens here, he’ll call her.” Derek told Stiles, zipping up the bag and hanging it over his shoulder. He approached Stiles slowly, taking in his appearance – it was probably the last time he’d see it. He didn’t want to remember the hurt and shock on Stiles’ face, though.  
Stopping in front of Stiles, he let out a heavy sigh, expression softening in a way that only Stiles seemed to get him to do, “I wanted it to be you, Stiles,” He murmured, looking at Stiles’ eyes, hair, shoulders, trembling lips...  
Derek leaned into Stiles, capturing his jaw with a hand, and pressed his lips firmly to those trembling lips. Stiles didn’t attempt to pull away, but he didn’t yield to Derek as he usually did. When Derek pulled back, Stiles merely looked sad.  
“If your feelings change, ask Scott for Cora’s number.” Derek said, with another heavy sigh, “Goodbye Stiles.” He breathed, though his inhale hitched in his throat as he walked by Stiles. Derek didn’t cry. He wouldn’t cry now. But he’d never known until that moment what it felt like to have his heart break.  
**  
[Two years later]  
Stiles, broken-hearted, sat on the bed in his shared dorm room. Scott had gone out with Allison. Isaac was on a date or something. Stiles had just returned from breaking up with Lydia. He rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly. Two years had taken its toll on Stiles. The slump of his shoulders, the bags under his eyes, it was all present if someone took the time to look at Stiles. Lydia had noticed a year after Derek’s departure, but she had refused to say anything about it. She chose to ignore it, if she didn’t make her knowledge of Stiles’ feelings clear, then she could still deny it.  
Unfortunately, Stiles had eventually realized his feelings. And ever true to himself, he’d had to act upon them. Which led to him sitting with the worn paper in his hands holding the only connection he had left to Derek. He took a deep breath and entered the sequence of numbers into his cell-phone, pressing dial and waiting for someone to pick up.  
“Hale,” The voice was deep, certainly not Cora’s, and tired. Like Stiles’ voice had become.  
“Derek?” Stiles breathed, listening to the dead silence on the other side of the line, followed by an inhale. As though he’d been holding his breath. Though in truth, they both had been.  
“Stiles,” Derek finally replied. He sounded relieved, like a stress that had been there a moment before was now absent.  
“I love you.” Stiles blurted, before anything could ruin his resolve.  
There was another long pause, in which Stiles contemplated hanging up and pretending he’d never said anything. Derek probably didn’t love him anymore. He’d been gone two years. That was plenty time to get over someone – or was it?  
Stiles hadn’t gotten over Derek.  
“I miss you, and I think you know exactly how long I’ve waited to hear those words from you, Stiles.” Derek breathed into the other end of the line, sounding out of breath.  
“I love you. Please come here.” Stiles pleaded, choking back the tears as the lump formed in his throat. That familiar lump that formed whenever he thought of their parting.  
“I’ll be there in two hours. What’s two more hours out of two years?” Derek mumbled, sounding distracted now.  
“A lifetime.” Stiles joked, attempting to loosen the tightness in his throat.  
“That’s what we’ll have together Stiles.” Derek spoke, and Stiles smiled.  
“I like the sound of that,” Stiles said with a sniffle.  
“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, tugging the heart-strings.  
> But it was just a bit of a muse fic that I wrote between classes to release a bit of the stress. Wasn't any editing put into it or anything, so sorry if it's a little bit rough.


End file.
